wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man ZX Shippuden Rise of the Akame Empire
Akame ga Kill the Movie or Mega Man ZX Shippuden Rise of the Akame Empire is the crossover web movie created by Paul Dy. The Movie is based on the crossover web series with the same name and is the sequel movie to Mega Man ZX Shippuden Return of Kaguya. Detailed Plot The massive number of people and pokemon gathered around the Akame Kingdom witnessing the arrival of Kouichi and Izumo's two sons Makoto Murakumo and Mikado Murakumo. Makoto's brother is displeased of being born second. Kouichi teaches Makoto about being king. While touring the Continent of Izumo, Makoto asks of the ancient village of Izumo, and Izumo tells him that it is God's Forbidden Garden. The lesson is stopped when the Royal Shinobi; Mizumaru, informs him that the Terrorists are in the Akame Lands. Kouichi tells Mizumaru to take Makoto home while he gets rid of the terrorists. Later that day, Mikado tells Makoto that God's Forbidden Garden is the home of Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Makoto curiosity is piqued, and he convinces his best friend Kala to come with him. Izumo sends Mizumaru to keep an eye on the kids, but they soon leave him behind. They finally reach Eden's Garden, where they come upon Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's children. They see the victims of the God Tree which is the Tree of Good and Evil's relative absorbing the Terrorists and Haori. This especially hurt Hagoromo, and he awakened the Sharingan in his grief. Wishing to learn more, Kouichi admonishes Makoto before teaching him about the stars. Makoto learns that these stars represent the great kings of the past who will always be there to guide him and Raimei. Meanwhile, Mikado's assistant, Honest plots to kill his Parents and Makoto and claim the throne with the help of Esdeath, who agree to his plan thus forming the Akame Empire. On Mikado orders, the hyenas stampede a large pack of wildebeest into a gorge and Makoto's parents learns of Teigu's predicament, rescuing their son. However, as Makoto's parents attempts to flee by climbing the gorge's walls, Saya Uzuki throws them back down the gorge to their deaths. Honest tricks Makoto into thinking that Makoto's Father and Mother's death resulted from Makoto's carelessness. Ashamed, Makoto flees from the Akame Kingdom intending to never return. In Makoto's absence, Mikado steps forward announcing Kouichi, Izumo and Makoto's death to the pride, and becomes the new king. Makoto collapses in the wasteland after his escape, but is found by three strangers who nursed him back to health and take him in, teaching him their song "Just can't wait". He then grows up with them during Paul Gekko's travels. During, Mikado's reign, the Akame Kingdom collapse. Hydra Uzumaki, the Imperial Preist who baptized Makoto, finds out that Makoto is alive in the jungle. One day, Paul Gekko's group were able to stop the maverick outbreaks and discovers Kala. Makoto learns from Kala that Mikado's irresponsibility as the Great King of the Akame Palace is leading to the suffering of its inhabitants. Paul Gekko's group is upset are willingly go to help. The wise Hydra tracks Paul Gekko's group down and summons Makoto's Parents's ghosts for Makoto. Their ghosts informs Makoto that he must return to the Land of Akame and become king; Makoto refuses, but Makoto's parents's ghosts tells him to remember that he is his son and the one true king. Makoto and Paul Gekko's group arrived at the Akame Lands who all agree to help him fight and devised a plan; Makoto disguises himself as a hooded man while Paul Gekko's group goes to the land of Haro to gather enough heroes and summon the Aztec Trio to challenge the Akame Empire but Minister Honest is very aware of the plan. Paul Gekko's group and the newly developed group starts to fight the empire and ended up awakening Moltres and the Aztec Trio that recently caused the plan to work. Feeling lost in the Haro Fields, Paul Gekko and company; being pursuited by the Night Raid and the remnants of the Akame Empire, searches for the way out. They ended up in circles until the mysterious figure came and showed them the way to the Docks. After Paul and the gang thanks the figure, the mysterious figure introduces himself as Gau Anthony Meguro, the former president of the Konoha Republic. Paul Gekko recognizes that figure who thanks him for escaping the Haro Fields. Back at Tatsumi's hometown village, everyone gathers as they have received a large sum of money. Now that they no longer have to starve, they plan to celebrate when Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu return, unaware that the three of them have been killed. Run helped an injured Wave to move and the two witnessed Esdeath's death. Being stuck in the Haro Fields, Esdeath is able to escape the Haro Fields walks towards Tatsumi's corpses where the abandoned Shikoutazer is and holds him, wishing that he was beside her. She then encases the both of them in ice, which explodes, destroying both of their bodies. With Esdeath's death, Mine became enraged more for killing Saya's Sister and vowed to avenge her along with Wave unaware that Kurome is on board the Cruise ship joining Paul Gekko's group. At the Cruise Ship, Paul Gekko was shocked that Kurome is on the ship willingly to join the group. Convinced, Paul Gekko let's Kurome join the group on the eternal journey along with Raiko Shinto, Raimei Shinto and Gau Haro. Makoto tells Paul Gekko to meet at Akame Lands in Konohatropolis which they agreed to go there unaware that the Night Raid and the Jaeger Renmants are on pursuit. Paul Gekko, Kurome and Hydra were able to stop the Night Raid who were unaware that the Akame Empire have fallen. After reuniting with his group, Paul Gekko and the gang were surrounded by the Akame Imperial Remnants. Initially, the Imperials were corrupted but reformed ans repented for the the jealousy from Makoto's brother and kneels before Makoto. Makoto was praised that the Akame Kingdom is his home. Before Makoto sits at the Throne, Paul Gekko and company greets and remembered Makoto's Mother and Father as ghosts and Makoto goes to shout Peace in which all the the Royal Guards join. After the Oath for Shinobi fulfilled, the Akame Kingdom is restored to it's peaceful glory and Paul Gekko and company bids farewell as Makoto and his wife looks down happily at his kingdom; Hydra Uzumaki presents Makoto's daughter to the inhabitants of the Akame Lands; Mikoto Murakumo. Trivia *This Third Web Movie is made possible by Sega, Capcom and Nintendo. *This Third Web Movie is loosely based on the Akame ga Kill Anime Series and the first Lion King Film. Category:Movies Category:Video Games